Iolla Beacon Outpost
Iolla Beacon Outpost is a Watch Outpost located on the Iolla Cliffs just above Reaper Cove, in the far southeastern corner of House Schneeplestein, Duilintinn. Name Origin Iolla Beacon Outpost is named for the cliffs upon which it stands and its ancient lighthouse, which is still used today to guide ships away from the sharp rocks below. Like other Watch Outposts, it is often referred to by the second word of its name, i.e. "The Beacon." Layout Stands on the northeastern edge of the Iolla Cliffs. An ancient lighthouse of Feadhainn Era Architecture, built with moss-covered cobblestone, looks over the reaper-infested rocks below, held together by magic and the skill of those who built it. Newer buildings for research, housing, training, and storage stand in stark contrast to the weathered tower. As a secret port for The Watch’s use, Reaper Cove is an integral part of Iolla Beacon’s operations. However, the steps cut into the cliffside from the cove’s docks to the outpost can be incredibly difficult to traverse, especially with the intense winter storms along Duilintinn’s coast. Most Watchers learn to scamper up and down the stone steps with ease, but massive ladders and a complex pulley system also stand against the rocks. Watchers are encouraged to take the stairs if possible, allowing the pulleys to prioritize what cannot be safely brought up on foot. That being said, on slow days, it’s not uncommon to see some Watchers hitching a ride perched on top of their cargo as its lifted out of the cove. Unless it's causing a problem, the Watchers running the pulley system will rarely call you out on it. Travel Difficulties The reaper-infested waters of the Eastern Sea actually provide this outpost with a nice defense system; if anyone tried sneaking into the kingdom through the coves, they’ll have to deal with the hungry fish monsters. However, Watchers using the coves have to deal with them too. Usually, this just requires having your wits about you and knowing where the reapers are in relation to you at all times, but occasionally something goes wrong. For this reason, Watchers have to undergo special training in order to be stationed at Iolla Beacon. Between the reapers, secret comings and goings, and additional opportunities to serve the community around the Iolla Cliffs, the opportunity to be stationed there is a coveted one among many thrill-seeking or service-oriented members of The Watch. In addition, Iolla Beacon is somewhat isolated from the rest of Duilintinn due to its location. Unless you want to swim across the Airceann River and climb the vertical face of the cliffside, most travelers to the Iolla Cliffs will travel southwest, where the Beinnfaire Ridge allows travelers with a slightly easier incline up towards the Airceann Bridge. However, this is an extremely roundabout route, especially for Watchers traveling from Fort Stiofán and its surrounding outposts to the Beacon. As a result, it's significantly faster to travel by boat to and from Reaper Cove and Domhainn Outlook for Watchers traveling in these areas. Unique Functions In addition to performing the standard tasks of every Watch Outpost, Iolla Beacon: * Protects the only subtle entrance in and out of Duilintinn by boat, through Reaper Cove * Launches most covert operations attempted by The Watch * Runs the Iolla Cliffs lighthouse * Maintains border patrols that also function as a coast guard * Acts as the primary contact between the doctors of House Schneeplestein and The Watch * Is the only place where Watchers can test experimental magic or medicine on willing volunteers from the sanitariums scattered across the Iolla Cliffs